Oliver had a Secret
by Creepella
Summary: What happens when someone unexpected figures out Oliver's most closely guarded secret?


**Title:** Oliver had a secret

**Author:** Creepella

**Pairing:** Jackson/Oliver

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 10,069

**Warnings:** Slight bondage and derogatory words (cunt and stuff)

**Summary:** What happens when someone unexpected figures out Oliver's most closely guarded secret?

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE HANNAH MONTANA FRANCHISE!!! or DISNEY! And I definitely do not own the characters Oliver or Jackson, nor the actors (though I won't mind owning the actors)

**Author's Comment** This is the first thing I've written and completed in AGES!!! I constantly get ideas for fics but I never just sit down and write anything!!! I spend most of my time reading other people's fics and commenting while storing ideas of what I would have done different if I wrote the fic. The idea for this story came to me in a dream (like a lot of my stories I notice) but for once I actually just woke up and started writing. It took longer to complete since the dream is like 2 months old now but at least I finally got it done... so everyone.. ENJOY!!!!!!!

********************************

Oliver had a secret. It wasn't a bad secret but it was a secret he was willing to do anything to protect. His secret was… he had uber-sensitive nipples. He gleaned from conversations in the locker room that guys don't usually have sensitive nipples. He also knows that most guys don't have nipples that get as red as his or ones that perk up when rubbed.

He first realized his nipples were so sensitive when it took all of his non-existent will power not to cum in his shorts when Miley grabbed his shirt and mistakenly twisted his nipple in the process. Ever since then he has done everything in his power to not let anyone find out his weakness. Can you imagine the humiliation if all those jock guys found out? He reads porn; he knows what they call boys with sensitive nipples and he was **not** going to be one of them.

********************************

It was after school and Oliver was walking home. The day had been especially rough because for some unknown reason his nipples had been hard all day. It had been a constant battle for him to stop himself from reaching up and rubbing them. But because they were so sensitive, just his shirt constantly rubbing against them had kept him half-hard all day. He passed a dumpster and stopped, panting. He was more aroused now from thinking about his nipples and how much he wanted to touch them. It won't hurt if he just slipped behind the dumpster and played with them. Just a bit… he won't do much, just rub them a little. He was desperate.

Oliver looked around surreptitiously and quickly ducked behind the dumpster. He dropped his bag with a heavy thud and reached up with both hands to cup his pecs. He groaned and closed his eyes as his palms flattened his shirt against his chest and rubbed deliciously on his perky nipples. Something dropped in the alley and his eyes shot open. It was just a cat.

Panting and very nervous he dropped his hands and bent to pick up his bag. He'd lost his nerve and was now too scared to do anything here; even though it had been only a cat he couldn't risk it anymore. As he rose from his bent position with his back-pack strap gripped tightly in his hand, he heard the slap of flip-flops hitting feet. He spun around quickly but was too late. He was knocked in the head with a blunt object. The darkness enveloped him immediately.

****************************

His eyes opened a crack and light bombarded his retinas. He shut them quickly and moaned at the discomfort. He tried to lift his arm to cover his eyes but they wouldn't budge. Despite the light Oliver's eyes snapped wide open.

"_What the fuck?"_ He tried again to move his arms and then his legs but they wouldn't budge. Panicking Oliver wiggled and struggled on the soft surface…

"_Soft surface?"_ Glancing around Oliver realized he was strapped down on a bed and if he were honest with himself the room looked vaguely familiar. It was insanely messy and it smelt kind of bad like one too many pizzas had been left to go rancid in here. It wasn't a nauseating smell, thank goodness, but still it made him wrinkle his nose as he turned this way and that on the bed.

"What happened?" Oliver mumbled to himself. He tried thinking back and soon remembered the dumpster in the alley and his nipples rubbing against his shirt. Someone must have followed him and knocked him out.

"Oh my god! I've been kidnapped!!" Panicking again Oliver looked down his body and for the first time realized he was completely naked. He could see his penis lying flaccid against his thigh and his nipples were a little bit perky from the cool air in the room.

"Fuck, I've been kidnapped by a sex maniac!" whimpered Oliver. He felt distinctly like crying. He probably wouldn't have been in this situation if he hadn't given in to the need to rub his nipples. Curse his fucking sensitive nipples.

His self derision was cut short when he heard the distinct sound of foot steps coming towards the door to his left. His heart rate increased as he prepared himself to face his kidnapper. The door opened and in walked…

"Jackson?!" he screeched.

The blond older brother of Miley looked up from locking the door and stared at Oliver. He smiled. "Finally awake I see," he drawled in his slight Southern twang as walked toward the bed and Oliver.

"Jackson, what the hell's going on?" Oliver demanded. "This isn't funny!"

"Oh I know it ain't funny," Jackson smirked getting a glint in his eyes, "tit-boy."

"Then why did you…" Oliver paused. His heart skipped a beat. He didn't just hear what he thought he did, did he?

"What did you just call me?" he squeaked out.

"I called you a tit-boy," sneered Jackson sauntering even closer to the bed till he was right against it. "That's what you are, ain't it? I've been watching you Oliver, I know."

Oliver's heart was racing. This could not be happening! Jackson was his friend! He wouldn't do this to him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he rasped out in a pathetic bid for ignorance.

"The fuck you don't!" exclaimed Jackson. He lunged at Oliver and straddled him on the bed. "You like to get your titties played with. I know! I saw! You do it sneakily but I see when you rub 'em, and I saw you rub 'em by the dumpster… you were hard!"

"NO! No, that's not true!!" Oliver screamed tearing up. He couldn't believe someone knew his secret. He couldn't believe Jackson was doing this to him! "Where's Miley? Miley, Miley help me! Jackson's gone mad!"

Jackson chuckled, "Ain't no one gonna hear you scream Oliver, 'cause there ain't no one around. Dad's taken Miley to a Hannah Montana concert and Lily's there with her. It's just you and me… tit-boy."

Oliver let his tears fall. He was trembling. He didn't know what to expect, he didn't like Jackson calling him that. He wasn't a tit-boy he was a guy just like any other guy. Oliver closed his eyes.

"No look at me!" yelled Jackson. He reached out with both hands and viciously pinched Oliver's nipples. They felt so good. The skin around them was soft making them more sensitive and it turned red immediately. The knobs were perky enough already to have a good grip on them, they were perfect tits!

Oliver screamed as his nipples got pinched and his hips thrust up in response. His eyes shot open wide and more tears spilled down the side. When Jackson stopped, he panted and relaxed on the bed. He looked up at Jackson and Jackson had this weird gleam in his eyes. They were shining with something Oliver had never seen.

"You like that?" asked Jackson staring straight into Oliver's eyes.

Panting Oliver replied, "No."

"Liar!" growled Jackson. He reached out again and twisted Oliver's nipples and Oliver screeched. Jackson loved the sounds Oliver was making but he wanted to make Oliver moan as well. Whenever he spied Oliver touching his tits he always moaned and groaned and whined and panted. Jackson wanted to make him make those sounds too. He was going to make Oliver enjoy this twisting so much he would make those sounds. He was going to make Oliver beg him to have his tits played with. Oliver would become his tit-boy.

Oliver had his head thrown back as he screeched. The pain was unbearable but he felt his cock twitch. He knew it did because he has made it twitch from rubbing his nipples, he knew what a cock-twitch felt like.

Jackson let go of Oliver's tits and got up. He was already half-hard just from the power trip and Oliver's reactions. He shucked off his t-shirt and quickly started undoing the buttons of his shorts as he kicked off his flip-flops.

Oliver looked up when he felt Jackson's weight lift off him. He turned to the side and watched with growing apprehension as Jackson's shirt was taken off and his shorts were undone.

"No, Jackson please you don't want to do this!" he pleaded with tears in his eyes. "This is rape Jackson!"

Jackson looked up at the exclamation. He stared at Oliver's eyes then his gaze slid down his body. He gave Oliver a once over then focused on those red, delicious looking tits. He watched as the tits rose and fell with every breath Oliver took. Watched as his breathing sped up with Jackson watching and from his peripheral vision he saw Oliver's dick give a distinct interested twitch. He smirked and once again looked into Oliver's eyes.

"You can't rape the willing," he said. His smirk grew as he saw the panic invade Oliver's eyes.

"But I don't want this, I swear!" he yelled. "Please Jackson don't do this to me!"

Jackson ignored him as he finished taking off his shorts then his boxers. He walked up to Oliver and stood at the head of the bed where his groin was level with Oliver's head.

"You say one thing but your body says another. Your body tells me it wants ta be a tit-boy. It tells me you wanna be treated like this, it tells me you wanna have your man-tits played with. And I believe your body. You've wanted this all along."

Oliver opened his mouth to deny it but he completely lost his thought as his eyes remained riveted on Jackson's dick. It was huge and uncut. The foreskin completely covered the head and it seemed to pulse with the blood flowing into it making it more turgid. Oliver licked his lips. He never realized Jackson was so big. Was it normal for a high school junior to have a cock that big? He forced his eyes up to look at Jackson's face and nearly chocked on his tongue with the lustful glint in Jackson's eyes.

"I know you wanna suck my cock, but that comes later, babe."

Oliver flushed in acute embarrassment and as he opened his mouth to refute Jackson again he gasped as his nipples were once again pinched. "Fuck yeah," he heard Jackson whisper. He felt Jackson's weight across his belly again and the naked male body rubbing on his aroused him more than it had a right to.

"Oh god please, please stop," he whimpered.

"No god here babe, only Jackson," Jackson whispered next to his ear. Then his tongue flicked out and licked along his ear. His lobe was taken into Jackson's mouth and sucked on. Oliver couldn't help it, he moaned. He'd never had anyone do anything to his ear. Jackson released his ear and softly blew on it. Oliver whimpered in response and unknowingly tilted his head to the side to expose it to Jackson.

Jackson smirked at the action and delved in sucking and licking Oliver's ear. Suddenly he grabbed Oliver's tits and viciously twisted them.

"AH!" screamed Oliver. His eyes were wide and once again his head was tilted back and this time his cock gave a violent jerk. His chest also lifted off the bed and it caused his nipples to be offered up and forced harder into Jackson's tight grip.

"Fuck, yeah that's it babe, gimme your tits!"

Oliver couldn't hear anything. He couldn't believe this was happening. His nipples hurt from the pinching but at the same time it was a good hurt. It made him feel so good and it aroused him like no picture of a girl's cunt ever could (it aroused him even more than watching all that gay porn ever did).

Jackson shifted above him and released his tits, then he ducked his head down and sucked on the left one while his left hand continued to maul Oliver's right nipple. Jackson moaned. Oliver's tit was warm in his mouth from the twisting and it felt like it was pulsing with blood.

Oliver released a high pitched sound when Jackson began to suck his tit. "Oh god, oh god!" he panted.

Jackson raised his head up and with the tip of his tongue flicked the pebbled nipple. It jerked up and down with his flicking. It was a beautiful thing. Groaning, Jackson moved to the other nipple and lifted his right hand to play with the abandoned left nipple.

Oliver knew this wasn't right. He was enjoying it so much but he knew this wasn't right. He was a guy… he didn't want to do this. His cock twitched and he was forced to realize he was completely hard from nipple play alone. He shut his eyes and wept silently. His breath hiccupped and he tried to appeal to Jackson again.

"Jackson, Jackson, what would Miley think?" he asked on an exhale. "Please you need to stop, I don't want this."

Jackson lost his patience. He was sick and tired of Oliver's pathetic whining. He was going to shut up and take this. He was going to lay there and let Jackson do what he pleased even if it was by force. Jerking up sharply, Jackson drew his right hand back and slapped Oliver.

Oliver's head moved with the momentum and soon he was looking to his right. He tasted blood. His teeth had cut the inside of his cheek. Slowly he turned his head and looked at Jackson for the first time with abject fear in his eyes.

"I woulda done something worse but I didn't wanna completely mess up your face. You're too pretty," Jackson growled. "But then I also slapped you 'cause a bitch gets slapped when she's misbehaving. And you are misbehaving. Now shut the fuck up bitch I know you like this."

Oliver continued weeping silently, tears streaming down the side of his head.

Jackson groaned looking at Oliver's misery. He bent down and licked across the cheek he had just vandalized. Oliver tasted good here too.

Oliver let out a breath as Jackson licked his face. What Jackson was doing to him was not right nor was it normal. But for some unfathomable reason he was still excited. His cock was still hard and it pulsed in time with his nipples. Why was this happening to him?

Jackson licked Oliver's cheek a couple more times and placed a little kiss on it as if in apology, then he moved back down Oliver's body to his chest. He stared at Oliver's nipples.

"God I love your tits," he exclaimed. "Look at 'em perking up, reaching up for me, and needing me. They're so red, so delicious and red. Girls' tits don't even act like your tits. They're my tits… mine!" With that final exclamation Jackson ducked down again and bit Oliver's left nipple.

Oliver screamed and pre-cum pebbled on the tip of his dick. He would never admit it but he always wondered what it would be like for someone to bite his nipples, he never thought it would feel so damn good. His chest pushed up against Jackson and he forced his nipple more into his mouth.

Jackson pulled back and licked a broad swipe over the abused nipple. He moved to the other one, desperate to get the same reaction from Oliver again. His cock was so hard and he hadn't even touched it, this feeling of power, playing with Oliver's tits… he'd experienced nothing like it! He delivered the same treatment to Oliver's other tit and Oliver was whimpering, like a bitch in heat.

Oliver thrashed his head from left to right. He wanted to reach out and grab Jackson's head to force him closer to his chest, to his tit. '_Fuck I can't believe I called my nipple a tit!'_ He was losing it! He forgot to weep about the non-consensual nature of the act he was just feeling so good. The wet heat of Jackson's mouth on his sensitive tits er… nipples, was driving him crazy. And when Jackson just licked it, it felt so good!!

Jackson knew he was getting to Oliver. He could feel Oliver unknowingly humping the air. He groaned and sunk his teeth into Oliver's neck.

"Ah, AH!" Oliver moaned. Jackson was biting and sucking his neck. He knew it was going to leave a bruise but he couldn't say anything. Not because he was afraid of getting hit again but because he didn't realize his neck was so sensitive too, he couldn't possibly form words under the onslaught! He was just getting his bearings when Jackson's hands moved from their position on opposite sides of his torso to next to his nipples.

"Uuuhhhhh!" he moaned loudly as Jackson's thumbs rubbed and pressed his tits (NIPPLES!) as his teeth, tongue and mouth worked on his neck and clavicle. His arms contracted in their restraints as his hands strained to bury themselves in Jackson's dirty blond locks.

"Oh Jackson, oh god, oh, oh!" he panted.

Jackson finally left Oliver's neck and moved off Oliver completely. Oliver groaned in protest and he thrust his chest out in a supplication for more as he continued to hump the air.

"Look at you," said Jackson, lewdly licking his lips. Oliver cracked his eyes open a little (_when had I closed them_?!) and stared at his tormentor.

"You've already forgotten you were telling me to stop not even ten minutes ago," Jackson continued. "Now you're wet. Your cock is dripping pre and your nipples are so red and full they look like a growing girl's breasts."

Oliver tried to stop his shameless body from acting the way it was but the talking excited him. It was so debasing!

Jackson quickly cottoned on from Oliver's conflicted expression that he did enjoy being talked down to, even though he didn't think he should. Jackson smirked. "I think I should get you a training bra. So you can wear it under your shirts. It would cup your tits nicely and rub against them. It would keep you from touching those titties, they're mine and only I get the privilege!"

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh god! Jackson! Ah, ah!" Oliver was beyond aroused. He imagined himself in a training bra. It would be tight against his chest and it would feel so good but he won't be able to do anything because Jackson said they were his… his titties. Oh god! Jackson's titties! Oliver's cock was constantly leaking. His dick was connected to his stomach by a string of pre-cum which pooled jut under his belly button. It was obscene and he couldn't stop leaking.

Jackson grabbed his dick and began stroking. He couldn't help himself. He always knew Oliver would be like this. He was always whiny and pathetic hanging out with Miley and Lily. But now he was his! Jackson was going to make Oliver need him to be his tit-master.

Jackson drew close to Oliver's face and continued to stroke his cock. He placed his cock right next to Oliver's lips. Oliver was panting quickly, his lips parted a bit. Jackson pulled back his foreskin and exposed his slit to Oliver's mouth and the best thing happened: Oliver's lips parted more and the groaned deeply. His eyes lowered to slits and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips in anticipation.

Jackson groaned and shut his eyes. A huge glob of pre pebbled out of his slit and he smeared it across Oliver's lips. "Lick it off," he commanded.

Oliver's tongue slowly peeked out from his mouth and with deep lust, arousal and, surprisingly, devotion in his eyes, his tongue swiped over his mouth and he licked off the transparent fluid glossing his lips. He groaned deeply at the taste and a strong pulse went through his body down to his cock causing him to thrust up and huge glop of pre dribbled down the side.

Jackson's eyes burned with lust and possession. He straddled Oliver's chest while still stroking his cock. As more pre dribbled out he leaned forward forcing his cock closer to Oliver's chest, rubbing his slit against Oliver's nipples.

A spasm went through Oliver again. He was going to die or maybe cum, whichever happened first.

"Fuck, yeah bitch yeah," panted Jackson. "You like that?" He continued to paint Oliver's chest and tits with his copious amounts of pre.

Oliver didn't reply. He was lost in the wonderful sensation of pre-cum and cock rubbing against the most sensitive part of his body.

Jackson frowned and reached down. He gripped Oliver's hair roughly in his left hand and yelled into Oliver's face, "Answer me when I ask you a question slut!"

Oliver's eyes were wide, his pupils completely dilated and he gasped out "Yes, yes I like it, thank you." He didn't know what made him say thank you at the end but it felt appropriate.

"Want me to continue?" Jackson asked, pleased.

Oliver panted. He looked down and Jackson's huge dick and licked his lips. He remembered the taste of pre. Looking up into Jackson's eyes, Oliver flushed completely but he managed to say, "No, I want you to fuck my face, I want to taste your dick."

Jackson couldn't believe his ears. His cock jerked in his hands and he quickly let go to climb up to Oliver's face then he stopped. "Nah… I got a better idea."

He got up again and Oliver screamed, "NO!" before he could even think.

Jackson smiled and looked over his shoulder back at him. "Don't worry babe, I'll be back."

He moved to the other side of the room and looked all over the floor. Oliver wiggled and panted waiting for Jackson to come back. The pre was cooling on his titties and the feeling was so good. It forced his tits to say erect because of the coolness.

Jackson soon returned with something gripped in his right fist then he reached for Oliver's legs and began to untie them. Oliver worried what the loosening of the ties could mean, he hoped it didn't mean he was about to be set free because he wanted this, he wanted it so bad!

Jackson released his ankle binds and looked into his eyes. "Do you want this?" he asked in a serious tone.

Oliver nodded quickly and breathed, "Yes."

Jackson smiled and then he moved onto the bed pushing Oliver's legs closer to his torso. Oliver began to pant again. He had seen this in porn. This would expose his asshole. Surprisingly, all Oliver wondered was if he had remembered to wash down there today.

Jackson spread Oliver's knees and moved between them then, he moved up Oliver's body with his arms on either side of his chest. Jackson brought his face very close to Oliver's and exhaled on his lips. Oliver's eyes drifted completely closed and he wished with all his might that Jackson would just move down to kiss him, completely ravish his mouth. Instead of the kiss Oliver felt a sharp pain on first his right tit then his left. The pain settled into a constant throb and it hurt… oh god it hurt!

Screaming, Oliver arched his back and forced Jackson to rise above him. He opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. His eyes were met with the sight of clothespins on his tits, pinching them with such force that Jackson was unable to.

"Oh god!" Oliver threw his head back, "I'm… I'm going to… to cum!!"

Jackson immediately lost it a bit at that declaration. "No tit-bitch!" His right hand shot down and he gripped Oliver's dick tightly. "You only cum when I tell you too!!"

"Oh god, please Jackson, please! I need…. I need to cum!!!" Tears filled in Oliver's eyes again from the desperate need.

Jackson growled and moved in close to Oliver's ear, "I said do not cum! Hold it!" Jackson let go of Oliver's dick then left him on the bed to go look for something, and Oliver wept as he forced his body with all his might not to cum. His cock was dribbling, the head of his dick was an angry purple, his titties (oh goodness his titties) were red and swollen and hurting wonderfully from the hard pinch of the clothespins. But he had to hold on because Jackson told him to.

Soon Jackson returned and he grabbed Oliver's cock tightly again and then Oliver felt a ring of some sort tighten at the base of his cock close to his balls.

Oliver was so lost in sensation it took him a bit to hear Jackson's words. "Good boy, good tit-boy, you held out, now I've ringed you so you can hold out some more. That's my tit-bitch very obedient, I should reward you. What do you want tit-bitch, tell me and I'll give it to you."

Oliver was so light hearted hearing such praises from Jackson and he tried to think about what he wanted. He wanted his titties to be released… no, no, it felt too good to be released. He wanted to be fucked… no, no, too soon, too soon! He wanted, oh god, he wanted Jackson to do what he pleased! No, no… he licked his lips and then it came to him. He still wanted Jackson's cock.

"P-p-please… let me… let me suck your cock," panted Oliver.

Jackson groaned deeply and quickly moved to straddle Oliver's neck. His huge dick was right in front of Oliver's face and pre-cum dripped out to land between his eyes. Jackson's hand reached out and collected the glob. He smeared it between his fingers and then presented it to Oliver. Oliver's mouth fell open and he panted. His tongue flicked out in anticipation, waiting desperately for another taste of Jackson's pre. Jackson smirked as he lowered his hand and let Oliver lap at the pre-cum staining it.

Oliver was in heaven. He moaned as he sucked on Jackson's fingers determined to get every drop of pre on it and memorize the taste. Jackson watched with deep lust in his eyes, he never expected Oliver to become this responsive after their rough beginning especially not after he had hit him. This was better than any of Jackson's fantasies.

Finally, Jackson couldn't wait any longer and he pulled his hand free, then he reached for his thick cock and stroked it while keeping the head above Oliver's open mouth. More pre-cum dribbled out and fell into Oliver's mouth. Oliver moaned at the gift, it was like nectar from the gods!

Jackson reached out with his unoccupied hand and pulled Oliver's head closer to his cock, then without warning he thrust forward and forced his cock into Oliver's mouth. Oliver gagged, he was not expecting that. His eyes watered and he looked up at Jackson. Jackson groaned at the tears in Oliver's eyes, he pulled back and released his cock from his hold then without a second's notice he thrust back into Oliver's mouth.

This time Oliver was ready and once he felt Jackson's heavy cock on his tongue he locked his jaw and clamped his lips on the shaft and he sucked… long and hard.

"Uuuunnnnnnngggggg" Jackson moaned loudly. His bitch was learning.

Oliver felt a sharp thrill rush through him at the sound of Jackson's pleasure. He caused that sound to come from Jackson, he was the one that pleased Jackson. Oliver had never felt a trip so high! He sucked vigorously and attempted to bob his head.

"Oh fuck, yeah bitch… yeah tit-boy that's it. Suck my dick… hhhmmm yeah… fuuuuuuck," panted Jackson. His eyes were lidded from the pleasure and he looked down at Oliver's mouth wrapped around his dick.

Oliver had his eyes shut and he had a deep blush on his face and his expression, god his expression, was pure bliss. He looked lost in euphoria, he looked like he never wanted to be anywhere else but sucking Jackson's huge cock. His mouth was stretched wide and he couldn't go farther than about halfway down, and sometimes his teeth nicked Jackson's fore skin but Jackson felt like he'd never had a better blowjob.

Shortly, Jackson began to thrust. Shallow thrusts at first but soon he moved faster and thrust harder. Oliver's eyes shot open and he stared at Jackson for a second before he moaned loudly. The vibration of the moan on Jackson's cock made him lose it. He forgot to be careful and began to fuck Oliver's face.

Oliver at first couldn't breathe at all because the thrusts were coming too fast and he could feel Jackson's cock head hit the back of his throat, but he soon learned to suck in a breath through his nose every time Jackson pulled out a bit. Oliver never wanted Jackson to stop, he was abusing his face and his lips felt tender, his jaw hurt from having it forced open for so long, but still he never wanted this to stop. His nipples kept pulsing and sending waves of painful pleasure through him, his cock kept dribbling but he couldn't cum and his mouth was filled with the taste of Jackson. No, Oliver definitely never wanted this to end. He loved the feeling of Jackson taking his pleasure from his body and he forgot to be embarrassed about loving it.

Jackson had shut his eyes and he was thrusting earnestly. He felt himself going deeper and deeper into Oliver's throat with each thrust. He also felt Oliver getting more accommodated to his girth and length. Soon it happened, he reached far into Oliver's throat and his pubes were right up against Oliver's lips. He opened his eyes and stared down into Oliver's. Oliver had tears leaking out of his eyes from his inability to breathe but he also had a look that was definitely devotion in his eyes. He was worshiping Jackson with his eyes for forcing his cock down his throat. Then Oliver swallowed around his cock and Jackson almost came. Quickly he pulled out panting deeply.

Oliver whimpered loudly at the loss and licked his red, tender, abused and bruised lips. He opened his mouth to say something, couldn't and then stopped to really catch his breath. Once he felt like he could talk again he said in a very raspy voice, "Please Jackson, lemme suck your cock… please lemme drink your cum, please, please…"

Jackson stared at Oliver's needy, greedy face and he exhaled. His gaze trailed down to the huge hickey on Oliver's shoulder, to his red nipples that begged for his attention, to his purple dick, that beyond begged for the need to cum. Jackson decided he couldn't wait anymore. He had to fuck Oliver; he had to claim him NOW!

Jackson reached for his bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube from the top drawer. When Oliver saw this his breathing immediately sped up. Jackson was about to fuck him, he was about to lose his virginity.

Jackson glanced at Oliver and saw his increased excitement. "Have you done this before?" he felt compelled to ask.

Oliver blushed even more, if that's possible, and whispered, "I-I've stuck a cucumber up there once… I saw it online."

Jackson grinned a bit, "I'm sure you noticed I'm a bit bigger than a cucumber and babe when I'm through with you, you ain't gonna want anything else but my cock up there." He lewdly grabbed his crotch and bobbed his erection in Oliver's face.

Oliver silently agreed. Jackson was a LOT bigger than a cucumber and he KNEW he would never want anything or _anyone_ else up there after Jackson.

Jackson clambered unto the bed again between Oliver's legs. He pushed them further up and forced them wider. He looked down and moaned at the sight of Oliver's asshole. It was pink and winking at him eagerly. Jackson released his hold on one of Oliver's legs and felt around the entrance. Oliver immediately moaned and a spasm passed trough his legs. The leg no longer in Jackson's hold nudged Jackson's head.

Oliver immediately blushed when Jackson looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he huskily stammered. His voice was still off from having a cock shoved into his throat.

Jackson simply chuckled, "I know you didn't mean to but it made me think that this might be a problem."

Jackson then let go of Oliver's other leg and climbed off the bed. He walked to the head of the bed and stared down into Oliver's eyes.

"Can I trust you?" he asked

Oliver swiftly nodded, he wasn't sure what Jackson was planning but he would do anything in his power to make sure Jackson didn't leave him like this.

Jackson nodded to himself as if confirming that he could trust Oliver and then he reached forward and began to untie Oliver's hands from the head board.

Oliver couldn't believe Jackson was letting him go... what did this mean? He told Jackson he could trust him. Is that why he was being released? Had it been a trick question? Did Jackson mean 'could he trust him not to tell'? Tears welled up in Oliver's eyes… he didn't want to be released. Why was Jackson doing this to him?!

Jackson immediately saw the tears and apprehension in Oliver's eyes. He finished releasing both of Oliver's hands and then leaned forward till he was face-to-face with Oliver.

"What's wrong babe? Why the tears?" he asked in a soft voice.

"W-wh-why are you releasing me?" asked Oliver. "I promise you can trust me, I wouldn't tell just please don't let me go… At least let me suck your cock till you cum; please just don't let me go."

Jackson understood that Oliver misinterpreted his actions. He reached out and cupped Oliver's cheeks, holding his head steady so he could look directly into his eyes. "Babe, calm down. I'm not letting you go. I only released you so you can spread your legs for me. I want to hold your legs wide so I can see your pussy."

Oliver blinked and tentatively smiled. He wasn't being tossed out. Jackson was letting him participate! Oliver felt his heart swell. Was it possible to fall in love with your sexual harasser and kidnapper?

Jackson smiled as well. "That's it babe, now spread those thighs for me so I can see your boy pussy."

Oliver shuddered and blinked very slowly. Slowly, he reached down with both hands and grasped his knees. His hands were kind of weak from having them tied above his head for over an hour but he was determined to display himself for Jackson. Jackson wanted him to show his pussy and he was fucking going to show his pussy!

Jackson watched Oliver spread his thighs and hold them open with the help of his hands on his knees. He licked his lips lewdly. Even from his position by the head board Oliver made a pretty picture spreading his thighs like that. Jackson walked back to the foot of the bed and stared. God, if he looked good while looking down on him from the head board, he looked delicious and fucking sexy while staring at him from this angle.

Oliver had a permanent blush on his face and his left cheek had a slightly redder hue from the slap earlier. He had a purple hickey on his shoulder and his nipples were so red and firm in the clips it seemed impossible. His whole body was flushed and he had his hair sticking to his face from sweat. His legs were surprisingly smooth and Jackson suspected he shaved. Finally, Oliver's pussy... god it was beautiful! It was pink and looked wet, probably from the sweat. It kept winking as Oliver unknowingly clenched and unclenched his rectal muscles. There was no hair there and Jackson was sure Oliver must somehow shave there, or he must really not be a hairy boy. Jackson just kept looking at what would soon be his. He unknowingly reached down and began pumping his erection as he stared at Oliver's cunt.

Oliver's eyes were riveted on Jackson's hand as it moved up and down his shaft. His mouth watered as he remembered the rich taste of Jackson's pre-cum and his cock, he could just imagine how good his cum would taste. It was also so big that Oliver couldn't help but clench his ass as he thought about Jackson forcing it in there. Oliver had never been so glad to be hairless there. He wanted to look tantalizing for Jackson; he wanted Jackson to be pleased. When pre dribbled out of Jackson's cock, Oliver moaned aloud at the loss.

Jackson snapped out of his trance at Oliver's moan. He stared into Oliver's eyes and realized Oliver was waiting desperately for his cock. Jackson smirked, "You're such a fucking cock-slut. Lookit you spreading your thighs and moaning for it, and I ain't even started yet."

Oliver licked his lips and panted. He didn't think he could say anything because Jackson was right. He was a cock-slut and he was moaning for Jackson's cock but mainly he was a cum-slut because he wanted Jackson's cum and he wanted it now.

Jackson grinned and said, "Beg for it bitch, I wanna hear ya want it."

Oliver panted, "Oh god, please Jackson, please fuck me. Stick your fat cock in my ass…"

"…Pussy!" interrupted Jackson.

Oliver moaned and shut his eyes. He was so embarrassed yet so aroused to have his asshole called a pussy. "S-stick your fat cock in m-my, my pussy. Ram me through till I can taste your cum in my mouth," he moaned again. "God please Jackson, please I need it so bad!"

Jackson immediately moved into action. He hopped unto the bed between Oliver's legs and grabbed the lube he left there. Ripping the cap off, he squeezed the tube with more force than necessary and got a huge glob of the viscous substance in his hand. Smearing it on all over his hand, Jackson immediately moved forward and forced his middle finger all the way into Oliver's cunt.

Oliver threw his head back and moaned loudly at the forceful entry. God, it felt so good to have his body treated like this. He should have known that watching porn with these themes meant he wanted this to happen to him, how could he have been so blind?!

Jackson wasted no time in forcing his index finger in with his middle one. Once both were in he began to scissor his fingers and spread Oliver's asshole.

"You like that babe? Does it feel good to have my fingers in your cunt?" panted Jackson.

Oliver moaned. He managed to force his eyes open to half mast and breathed out, "Oh yes Jackson, yes, thank you."

Jackson groaned as well from the look in Oliver's eyes. His own cock was now constantly leaking like Oliver's had been. Thinking about Oliver's cock made Jackson realize that it was still ringed and he had not even given the boy any pleasure there. Leaning down Jackson flicked out his tongue and licked the top of Oliver's dick, at the same time his fingers found that spot inside of Oliver that made him forget to breath.

Oliver's back arched and his arms locked forcing his legs wider. He screeched. He had never felt anything like that before. He knew for sure that if he were not ringed he would have cum right there and then.

Jackson smirked at Oliver's reaction and surreptitiously added another finger to the other two. He moved lower on Oliver's cock taking it about halfway in and then he sucked hard as he twisted his fingers and pressed against Oliver's prostate.

Oliver screamed. He couldn't handle it. He needed Jackson to either fuck him or let him cum. He didn't realize he said that out loud.

Jackson laughed thus releasing Oliver's cock from his mouth as he pulled his fingers out of Oliver's cunt with a loud sucking, wet noise. He moved in closer between Oliver's thighs and slicked his cock with the excess lube still coating his hand. He lined his cock up to Oliver's cunt and circled it with his cock head.

Oliver moaned and begged, "Please, please stop teasing me… Please just fuck me. Oh, oh I need to feel you in me, please Jack-son!"

Jackson stopped teasing Oliver and moved forward. He began to force his cock head past Oliver's first ring of muscle when he stopped. He forgot about a condom. Shit!

Oliver felt Jackson stop and begin to pull away and his hand immediately let go of his leg and shot out. He grabbed Jackson's dick and held him in place. In a low menacing voice he whispered, "Don't you dare."

Jackson's eyes widened at the sudden change in Oliver, it was kind of sexy. "Don't worry babe I ain't leaving you I just forgot a condom I'll be back."

Oliver forcefully shook his head. "Fuck me now! I want you cock in me without any barriers in between. I said I wanted to feel **your** cum in my pussy and taste it in my mouth! So fucking FUCK ME!" screeched Oliver.

"FINE!" Jackson yelled in reply. He forgot to be careful with his blood pumping and his anger at having Oliver (his bitch) yell at him. He immediately grabbed Oliver's hips in a harsh grip and rammed himself into Oliver's cunt. He forced himself all the way in on one powerful thrust.

Oliver's back arched completely off the bed and he screamed! It felt like his ass was being ripped in two. He felt every single muscle he had down there stretch to its maximum capacity. Tears filled his eyes again and ran down the side of his face. God, it hurt so much, but he never wanted it to stop… he had never felt so hot in his short teenage life!

Jackson stilled when he was in to the hilt and watched Oliver as he screamed and arched. He felt slightly bad, he was sure he must have torn Oliver's ass with that forceful entry. Oliver eventually relaxed and lay still on the bed. Then slowly his eyes opened and he stared straight at Jackson. He swallowed, opened his mouth and said, "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

Jackson let out a roar and immediately pulled back only to force himself back in just as quickly. Oliver screamed but this time Jackson didn't stop. He began to piston his hips and thrust into Oliver's pussy.

"God, fuck, you're so tight… too fucking tight," Jackson panted, his eyes screwed shut.

Oliver had his eyes shut too and his body jerked with each forward thrust of Jackson. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod," Oliver chanted out in a litany.

Jackson's grip on Oliver's hips began to slip with the force of his thrusts. He released his hold and leaned forward, holding himself up with his arms, towering over Oliver. His shift changed the angle of his thrusts and he began to rub against Oliver's prostate with almost every piston of his hips.

Oliver was in ecstasy. He opened his eyes to a squint and stared at Jackson's sweaty face above him. He released his legs from his deathly grip and reached up to bury his hands in Jackson's dirty blond locks, locking his legs around Jackson's waist.

Jackson's eyes shot open at the feel of Oliver's hands in his hair, then he smirked down at the flushed face and unlocked his elbows to lean down and land on them. His face was now very close to Oliver and his hips kept up their thrusting motion though now his thrusts were shallower and slightly slower.

Oliver sent a besotted smile up at Jackson. His vision spotted with stars from having Jackson constantly massage that spot inside him. _"Maybe now I'll get that kiss… my first kiss."_

Jackson grinned down at him as well but instead of a kiss Jackson maneuvered his hands to Oliver's so far ignored tits and released the clothespin gripping them. He then tilted his head down and blew on one pulsing flesh before switching to the other.

Oliver screamed. He had completely forgotten about his nipples for the first time in his life. They had become numb from the constant pain and he had just completely forgotten they were there. Now that Jackson had released the clothespins though, blood pulsed into them and they swelled beyond what he thought possible. And when Jackson blew on them, the cool breeze on his hot titties made him go a little crazy. His hands scrabbled on Jackson's back and he unknowingly racked them down marking Jackson's back with red lines, sometimes drawing blood.

Jackson groaned at the pain from Oliver's nails raking down his back. God, it felt too good. He stopped blowing on Oliver's nipples and as revenge dove down and sucked one in his mouth.

Oliver screamed, "OH GOD JACKSON!!!!!!!!! I-I-I n-need t-to ccccooooooommmmmmeeeee!!!!"

Jackson wholeheartedly agreed. There was no way he could hold out much longer. Oliver's chute had been contracting and milking his dick and it got worse as he played with his titties. Jackson pushed himself up again and built up his pace. He reached between their bodies with his right hand and single handedly managed to undo Oliver's make-shift cock ring.

Immediately Oliver felt the restriction on his cock gone he felt himself reaching his climax. Oh god, he was going to cum and he hadn't really been given permission yet. Just as he opened his mouth to beg for permission before it was too late Jackson leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Cum for me Oliver."

Oliver lost it. It was the first time Jackson had called him by his name since he walked in here some time ago and it was just the push Oliver needed. His hands tightened on Jackson's shoulders, his nails digging in and leaving definite indentations, a couple of them broke skin. His back was arched completely off the bed and his cock stood straight up. His head fell back and his mouth fell open as he screeched for the last time, "JAAAAAAACKSOOOOON!!!!!!!!"

Gobs of pearly white cum shot out of Oliver's slit. His cum flew so high it hit Jackson on his chin and painted Oliver's chest, going up far enough to reach his face, dressing it with cum on his cheek, his eyelashes almost to his hair. His pussy tightened and he clamped down on Jackson's dick.

Jackson couldn't thrust for the life of him. Oliver's cunt had locked so tight on him he would have not only hurt himself but Oliver as well if he tried. He just held still and watched as his bitch, his tit-boy, his Oliver came and came and came.

Finally, Oliver began to relax and Jackson was free to move again. Immediately, he took on a fast pace, he rammed in and didn't stop. The room was filled with the slapping sound of crotch hitting ass.

Oliver simply swam in the paradise that was aftermath and basked in the glory of Jackson using his body to find his completion. His hands caressed Jackson's strong biceps and arms, his eyes were shut in bliss and he couldn't think of a place he would rather be.

Soon Jackson's thrusts began to lose their rhythm and became more erratic. He opened his eyes and said, "Here it comes, oooohhh fuck, here it comes Oliver open yer eyes."

Oliver's eyes immediately shot op at the command and he watched Jackson's face transform into an expression of abject pleasure. All his muscles locked him in place, buried to the hilt in Oliver. Then Oliver felt it. He felt every pulse of Jackson's cock, he felt Jackson's delicious cum coating the inside of his rectum and he re-evaluated his past thought. _"No __**this**__ is where I'd rather be. This is heaven getting Jackson's cum in my ass."_

Jackson eventually finished and collapsed on Oliver with an omph. Oliver welcomed Jackson's weight and wrapped his arms and legs around Jackson, determined to never let him go and to never move from this spot.

Jackson panted as he caught his breath. When he was calm enough to think rationally again he leaned down and kissed Oliver's neck on the bruise he'd given him. He kissed up to Oliver's face and licked the cum painting his cheek. Then, he levered himself up and stared into Oliver's devoted eyes. Slowly, with their eyes still locked Jackson moved down and pressed his lips to Oliver's in a simple chaste kiss.

He pulled back quickly and stared into Oliver's eyes again. But Oliver's eyes weren't open, they were closed and Oliver's expression was of pure contentment. Jackson chuckled and swooped down to steal Oliver's lips in a real kiss. He nibbled on Oliver's bottom lip causing Oliver to gasp and he swiftly slipped his tongue into Oliver's moist cavern.

Jackson's tongue explored Oliver's mouth. He ran his tongue over Oliver's teeth, across Oliver's hard palate, and then coaxed Oliver's tongue to respond. Oliver tentatively flicked his tongue to play with Jackson's and their tongues immediately tangled. Jackson slowly withdrew his tongue and Oliver's followed in pursuit. Soon Oliver's tongue was in Jackson's mouth and he tentatively explored this new territory. Jackson then sucked on Oliver's tongue and Oliver let out a deep moan from his chest.

Oliver had never been kissed like this in his life, granted he'd never been kissed before ever but he was sure that no kiss he would ever have later could compare to this one. He felt like Jackson was sucking his soul out with the kiss and not just exploring his mouth but exploring everything about him. Eventually Oliver needed to breathe and he pushed softly on Jackson's shoulders.

Jackson pulled back and licked his lips breaking the saliva bridge connecting their mouths. Oliver moaned at the sight and almost went back to kissing but he was really out of breath.

Jackson smiled once more at Oliver then he finally rolled off the other boy. Their bodies were beginning to stick together from the cum on Oliver's chest and it was kind of gross as he peeled them apart. Jackson then pulled out his cock from Oliver's chute with a loud, wet, sucking noise. Jackson didn't realize he had cum so much.

Oliver shuddered at the feeling and pouted at the loss of Jackson's cock. He immediately flexed his asshole; it felt so empty. His flexing caused cum to dribble out faster from his cunt and he moaned again. He reached down and swirled his index finger around his entrance, then he reached in and smeared some cum on it. He pulled his finger up to his face and then flicked out his tongue to taste it. He didn't realize Jackson was watching and he blushed strongly when Jackson said, "Fuck that's really sexy."

He sent a sidelong glance at Jackson to see if he was being made fun of but Jackson's expression was full of lust. Oliver's heart swelled knowing that his action turned Jackson on. He was about to turn in for a kiss when his ass contracted involuntarily. It felt like he was about to shit. Oliver bolted off the bed and raced for Jackson's bathroom with his hands cupping his ass in an attempt to keep whatever he was trying to crap out in.

Jackson watched Oliver's fine backside completely bewildered by what just happened. Then he remembered that he read something about this on line. Chuckling, he got up and walked to the open bathroom doorway.

Oliver sat on the toilet bowl looking completely dejected as he crapped out Jackson's cum. He was so embarrassed and sad as well to be losing Jackson's precious cum. He looked up and spied Jackson at the doorway and immediately looked away again, his face completely red.

"Don't look at me," he mumbled.

Jackson smiled and stepped in. He walked up to Oliver and squatted in front of him.

"Hey babe, look at me," he said. He lightly cupped Oliver's chin and brought his head up.

Oliver stared at Jackson's face feeling totally humiliated.

Jackson leaned in and pecked Oliver on his lips. "Babe, it's ok. I don't mind seeing you shit out my cum, hell I don't think I'd mind seeing you shit out shit. You look good to me no matter what."

Feeling like a sodding girl, Oliver looked into Jackson's eyes and whimpered, "Promise?"

"Fuck yeah," exclaimed Jackson. "You'll get used to cum in time and then you won't need to shit it out and I could stopper it in your ass and leave it there all day."

Oliver moaned slightly at the image.

"Yeah, babe you like that?" asked Jackson smiling.

Oliver nodded shyly still feeling like a fucking chic but for some reason he didn't mind being a girl with Jackson.

"Yeah, soon I'll get a butt plug and fill your ass with cum and store it there with the plug. You'd be walking around the whole day with my wet cum in your cunt and your training bra cupping your titties."

Oliver's hands involuntarily reached up and he cupped his pecs rubbing a bit against his tits. He flushed at the action and let out a loud moan. They were so tender now that he didn't even really need to touch them to feel the arousing pleasure of playing with his tits.

Jackson grinned lewdly and then got up. "You done babe? Let's get cleaned up."

Oliver slowly stood and flushed the toilet. He walked to the shower with Jackson. Jackson helped him get in, though he didn't need the help and then climbed in after him. He turned on the hot water and took the brunt of the spray until it began to heat up. Then he turned on the cold water and waited till he got the temperature just right. When he was satisfied he maneuvered Oliver under the spray.

They washed each other, kissing and nibbling along the way (well Jackson did most of the kissing and nibbling, Oliver just melted to mush). Oliver spent a bit longer than necessary washing Jackson's wonderful dick and Jackson spent even longer washing Oliver's tits and asshole. Oliver was definitely aroused by then and so was Jackson but instead of fucking him again like Oliver anticipated, Jackson kneeled down and parted Oliver's cheeks.

Oliver wasn't sure what to expect but when he felt the distinct swipe of Jackson's tongue he knew that whatever he expected this definitely wasn't on the list. Oliver's knees wobbled and he reached out to stabilize himself against the tile wall.

Jackson's tongue flicked a couple times over Oliver's entrance then he straightened his tongue to a point and jabbed it into Oliver's cunt. Oliver panted and whined. He didn't know what to do and he knew he would definitely not last. Not with the water beating on his nipples and definitely not when Jackson's finger joined his tongue reaching in farther to brush against his prostate.

Before long Oliver was convulsing and pulsing out his release unto the shower wall. He almost collapsed but Jackson caught him. Slowly Jackson lowered Oliver to the floor of the tub and arranged him on his lap. He nudged a bit but managed to get his cock into Oliver's pussy. He began to thrust shallowly as he waited for Oliver to recover.

Oliver came to and smiled at the delicious feeling of Jackson's cock in his ass. But now he wanted something else. He wanted Jackson's cum on his face, in his mouth. He turned his head a bit and quietly made his request.

Jackson groaned in response and pulled Oliver off his dick. Oliver immediately turned around and dropped his head down to Jackson's crotch. He could worship Jackson's cock forever, but instead he settled for nuzzling it and then engulfing the cock into his mouth. He tried to take too much at once and gagged. Jackson placed his hand on the back of Oliver's head and slowly guided him.

Oliver used his hand to pull Jackson's fore skin back and his tongue flicked and played with the slit. He sucked on his head a couple times then moved down farther bobbing his head. Oliver became frustrated with his lack of skill but he was determined to suck in as much of Jackson as he could.

Jackson didn't mind Oliver's lack of skill. He knew he would get better with practice and he more than made up for skill with enthusiasm. Jackson still couldn't believe how much Oliver loved cock. Soon Jackson tightened his grip on Oliver's hair and began to thrust.

It wasn't long after that, that Oliver felt Jackson's cock enlarge (if that was even possible) and he knew he was about to be gifted with Jackson's glorious cum. Jackson's stiffened and his cock released pulse after pulse of cum.

Oliver tried to swallow as much as he could but it was too much. He gagged pulled back and got cum splattered all over his face and this time definitely in his hair.

Jackson relaxed and stared down at Oliver's cum covered face. He smirked, "You wear cum really well. Looks good on you."

Oliver blushed but inside he preened. He then turned his head and washed off the cum under the now cold spray of the shower. Jackson rinsed off as well and they both stepped out.

Once in the room Jackson began to dress and Oliver felt bereft. He thought that they would maybe cuddle a bit on the bed and talk before he had to leave. Hiding his disappointment he looked around Jackson's cluttered room for his clothes.

Jackson didn't need to look at Oliver to know that he was sad and disappointed. He was radiating his emotions in waves. Jackson waited for Oliver to be completely dressed by the door. As Oliver attempted to limp past him, Jackson grabbed his upper arm and held him steady. He leaned in and kissed the life out of Oliver.

"Don't worry babe, you're my bitch now and that ain't never going to change. But Miley and the others would be back any minute and I ain't want 'em finding us naked in bed together y'know."

Oliver glared into Jackson's eyes, "Does that mean I'm your bitch only in secret?"

Jackson grinned, "No babe, I'll tell 'em. But I ain't wanna tell 'em while I'm naked, rubbing up against your sweet ass, playing with your titties. I wanna tell 'em downstairs in the living room, like all civilized."

Oliver's face immediately bloomed as he smiled. He was so happy! He had a boyfriend and had lost his virginity all in the same day! He was going to remember this day forever.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time in the beginning," he apologized. "I was just so scared you didn't care about me and you were using this as a power trip, I mean… I really like you Jackson," he blushed. "I've liked you for a long time, used to fantasize about you and everything."

Jackson smiled at Oliver's confession, "I know. I know you like me, I told ya I've been watching you play with your tits, I wasn't joking. I've seen you rub 'em thinking about me and moaning my name and I like you. But I also knew you wanted to be treated like this, I seen you watching porn where they do this to people, and you get so excited rubbing your titties and moaning and calling my name."

Oliver blushed. He couldn't believe someone had seen him do that. "It was supposed to be a secret that I did that and had sensitive nipples," he whispered sullenly.

"And I'll keep that secret, because your body and those tits are mine." With one last leer and a peck on Oliver's head, Jackson walked out of the doorway and headed down the stairs.

Oliver didn't mind so much now that his secret was discovered, especially by Jackson. Besides now that someone else knew it made the secret fun and not so debasing. He couldn't wait to see what Jackson would do to him when he discovered his other secret kinks.


End file.
